Dont leave me
by SukiWilliams
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has gotten himself hurt in a fight, and left his boyfriend, Matthew Williams alone. Whats to happen? ((CrapsummaryiscrapxD Involves Character death.


**HEY im back! Kinda, im also kinda at a standstill with my RusCan fic. If you have any ideas, let me know please? As well as reviewing this, which i just finished here in Study Hall~**

**ANYWHORE, yeah, enjoy this fic. Its kinda based off of my relationship with my girlfriend, the only thing, is that she didnt die, thankfully x3 anyways, yeah, enjoy this crap writing of mine~**

"NO! You're lying to me! He...He isnt dead! He's too strong!" The blonde shook his head, tears falling. He knew what he was hearing, but he didnt want to believe it. His boyfriend, Arthur, had gotten into a fight. The rest he could only imagine.

"Matt, chill. He...He wanted you to have this, I think." Alfred handed him something in a box, which he rejected.

"I dont fucking want it. I dont. I want him. Just him. Nothing else. Nothing more, nothing less. Just give him back..please" His voice dropped to a whisper as he sank to the floor, clutching a picture in a frame. It was of the two of them, together at the beach.

~xXpagebreakXx~

"Arthur! You have to put sunscreen on or you'll turn into a tomato!" Matthew laughed, chasing him with the sunscreen down the beach before catching him and hugging him around the shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, Fine. I'll put some sunscreen on, only for you though, alright?" Matthew nodded and let go, rubbing it onto the others showing skin. The brit turned and looked at him, pecking his lips and earning a look from one of the old ladies on the beach, only in turn to be flipped off, which Matthew apologized many times for.

"Iggy, you cant just flip people off because they look at us like that! Especially older people!" He shook his head, walking back to their spot on the sand and laying under the umbrella with his book on his stomach.

"Mattie!" The taller of the two whined, plopping next to him. "Hey, lets take a picture, alright? Lay on your back, ill grab the camera!" He smiled getting up and rummaging through the bag until he found the camera. Matthew rolled his eyes, laying on his back as the other laid back down. "Ready?" Matthew nodded and looked at the camera before looking at Arthur and turning his head as it went off, kissing him with a smile.

"All done~" He giggled softly, getting up and running for the water, which the Brit caught a picture of his smile before putting it away and following him.

~xXpagebreakXx~

Matthew looked at the picture, more tears falling as he did so. He remembered it like it was just yesterday that they were at that beach, having fun and splashing each other in the water. He clutched it close to his chest as Alfred put the box near him, walking away with a small 'sorry' as he did so. Matthew looked at the little wrapped present, deciding to open it.

Inside were two things. A necklace that was engraved with their names and their anniversary. This sight made him cry harder. Today was their anniversary. Three years. Three years since Arthur saw Matthew and instantly fell for him, not knowing that the other already liked him, more than he should. The tears fell freely as he took out the second thing. This second thing was in a small box. His eyes widened as he opened the box, looking at the object in side. Inside was a silver ring with small red gems around it. There was a note at the bottom of the box, the box that held everything. He picked it up, opening is softly, so as not to tear the contents. He took out a piece of paper and unfolded it, reading what it said.

"Matthew,

We've been through thick and thin. I know that if you're reading this, then something's happened and Alfred gave you a box. That necklace is for you to remember me by. Thats all that i put in at the time of writing this. There wasnt anything else. But, i do want you to know that I will always love you for who you are and I dont ever want you to change, promise me that. Even if im not there to hear it. Promise. I will always love you from the bottom of my heart i will always love you.

-Arthur"

Matthew wiped his eyes, putting the necklace on. He looked at the ring next and pulled out a piece of paper that he had gotten before the other had left his house, knowing he would lose it if he took it. It was to be for the next time that they were on a date, the next time that they went out. He decided to open it, not knowing what to expect.

Matthew...if i may ask you a question, would i get an honest answer? Well, i would like to ask you to marry me. We have been through so much and i want to spend the rest of my life with you.

The blonde nodded, tears falling fast, falling hard as he slipped the ring onto his finger. "I...I will always say yes...and i wont ever forget you, i promise." He stood, wiping his eyes and looked at the ring. As he did this, he heard a knock at his door and Alfreds voice.

"Mattie..Bro, you alright?" he walked over, opening the door to face his brother with a tear stained face and nodded.

"Im perfect now Al...perfect..." Alfred looked at him with confusion. His boyfriend had just died, how was he fine? He just shook his head.

"Hey, Bro, what was in the box?" Matthew looked at him then held up his hand, showing the ring on his hand. Alfreds eyes went wide. "Dont you think that you shouldn't wear that? It isnt lie you can actually get married to-"

"Alfred! Shut up! I know i cant, but i said that i would already. I already said yes, even if it as to a piece of paper with this written on it, it counts. Im not going to...not going to say no." his voice softened, going from a yell to a whisper. He then pushed past Alfred, to the front door and out to the park. The place where the two lovers had their first date. On this day, three years ago. He sat heavily on a bench, holding his head in his hands.

~xXpagebreakXx~

He stood, looking down at the ground, holding flowers and wearing a suit. Today was the day. He looked at the soft green grass, the small mound covered in flowers.

"Its been a year since you left me, i still havent moved on, and i dont think that i ever will. Alfred hasnt helped much." he lays the flowers on top of the others. "One day, we can be together again, and then...then we can get married. Yeah, then we can get married. We can live forever together, and love, with nobody to judge." he smiled, sitting down and pulling a bottle of beer out, laying it on the grave. " I know how much you liked this brand. Its a special day, you deserve it." he himself, pulled out a bottle of wine, taking a small sip. "I miss you so, so much." Silent tears fell again, becoming more and more with every sip of wine he drank.

He stood there, watching the other cry and drink the wine, wearing a pristine white toga, wings neatly folded behind him. He wanted to speak so badly, hold him again, live with him. He hated what had happened. All he wanted was to be with his lover, the lover who was currently falling to pieces in front of him. The one that was drinking more and more frequently. Not to get drunk, but to try and cope with what had happened. He hated thinking that all he was now was a figment of imagination. All the memories were planted into his head and he loved the other with all his heart.

~xXpagebreakXx~

The rain poured as he took one last look. He had enough, he couldnt take it anymore. Its been three years alone now, ALfred constantly forgot about him and he was lonely. _This is it_ he thought as he raised the gun to his head. Nobody heard the sounding of the gun as it went off, not that they would have cared anyway. Arthur watched as this happened, not able to do anything except wait for him to come around. He was dead now, and so was his love. They could be together again. He sat on the couch, knowing that nobody would be around any time soon. A while later Matthew woke up and looked around.

"This is really weird, i swear i pulled that trig-"

"You did pull it love, i watched you." Matthew head whirled around as he heard the voice. His eyes widened when he saw.

"I-I thought you were dead.." Arthur nodded, standing up and walking over.

"I am, and so are you now." He smiled softly, holding out a hand which the other took. Arthur pulled him up and into a hug. "Ive missed you love. Ive missed you so, so much." He said softly.

Matthew nodded, hugging him back. "Ive missed you as well, and now, we can be together forever. Nobody to judge us, nobody to tell us no." he showed the other his hand. "Maybe this can happen now, or soon, what do you say?" Arthur nodded.

"Of course love, of course." He hugged him tight before whispering. "Welcome home"


End file.
